The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle, in which data which are obtained from outside the vehicle and indicate the presence of a hazardous situation are transmitted to a receiving device of the motor vehicle. A warning relating to the hazardous situation is communicated to a user of the motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle.
So-called car-to-car communication during which information and data are interchanged between motor vehicles is known from the related art. This is carried out, for instance, in order to be able to advise a driver of a hazardous situation in good time. For example, a motor vehicle which comes to a standstill at the end of a traffic jam can transmit corresponding information to further motor vehicles, with the result that drivers of these motor vehicles can likewise reduce the speed in good time before the end of the traffic jam can actually be seen.
The fact that nevertheless not all sources of hazards in road traffic are immediately clear to a user of the motor vehicle can be considered to be disadvantageous in this case. Furthermore, the currently present hazardous situation may be misjudged or else the driver's own capabilities in the road traffic can be overestimated.